


A Songs Cry

by Flosscandy



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: A gift for my friend's birthday, F/F, I dunno how to tag this, Kind a sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flosscandy/pseuds/Flosscandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smol sad gay I guess</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Songs Cry

The world was in ruins.  Buildings were crumbling, trees were dying, everything was aflame, and family, friends, and lovers continued to find the dead corpses of ones they thought they'd never lose.  The world was in ruins, and it felt like Noire's fault.  

Of course, she knew it wasn't, but she couldn't help but shake the nagging in her head, telling her that if she were braver or stronger, these people wouldn't have been dealing with such hardships.  She had seen countless people die before her thanks to Grima's army, but no death had such a lasting impact as her mother and fathers.

Noire still awoke every night, or anytime for that matter, sweat trailing down her forehead as the vivid memories of her parents deaths played before her again and again.  Lately she had been slowly getting over those dreams.  The information of creating something that'll send her and her friends back in time to stop this maddness from happening, managed to sooth her sleep somewhat. 

But it was not one of those easy nights where she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  Tonight she lay in her shared tent, tossing and turning.  Her ears twitched as she could almost, just almost hear the screams of her mother, and her eyes shifted around, as if trying to avoid a broken and lifeless gaze.

Noire bolted up with a gasp, hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

"No, no, no..." She murmured, holding her stomach and rocking back in forth.  Her grey eyes leaked heavy tears as sobs raked her body.

"Mom, please.  Dad, no." She whimered, sniffledand pulling the blanket up around herself.

"Noire?" 

She snapped her head up, trying to rub the tears away from her eyes and evening her breaths.  But within a few moments she broke into another wave of hysteria again, knowing it was no use.  She was so weak she couldn't even stop her tears!

"Noire, what's the matter?" Severa spoke, a soft gentle tone, nothing like what Noire was use to hearing.

"M-mom-" Noire stuttered out, rocking herself back-and-forth yet again, "I couldn't do anything!"

"Noire," Severa replied with her 'I don't have time for this bullshit' tone, "you were a little kid!  There was no way that you could've helped her."

Noire could hear Severa's voice soften at the end, almost as if she cared ever so slightly.  "But I could've at least done something!  I was weak and scared while she was alive, and now I'm still weak and even more scared!"

She closed her eyes and let out a whine, hiccuping halfway through.  Suddenly she could feel Severa's arms wrapped around her tightly, pulling her closer.

"Noire stop crying... Please?  Everything will be all right once Morgan and Lucina figure out a way to take us back in time to help everyone."  The small archer whimpered, sobbing into her friends shoulder, not caring for the mess she probably was creating.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Noire hiccupped, her body shaking.  Severa sighed and held Noire close, giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead once she had calmed down.

"I'm sorry to..."


End file.
